Harry Dresden
The Character Name: Harry Dresden Origin: The Dresden Files Gender: Male Classification: Human Sorcerer Age: Powers and Abilities Magic that allows him gravity manipulation, fire projection (can project flames as hot as Acetylene torches), kinetic energy blasts, magnetism, heat manipulation (can suck heat out from other people), energy manipulation, ice projection, anti tech powers, can create mental circles around people that cut them off from their magic, indomitable willpower, superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions and stamina, regeneration (low), soulfire that can harm demonic based beings and can create Green Lantern like constructs, hellfire Weaknesses: Overuse of Soulfire can kill him, refuses to kill a mortal or a human by using magic (although this doesn't mean incapacitation is out of the question in vs matches) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Superhuman+ as the Winter Knight (can bench press 800 lbs casually, or a car not-so-casually) Striking Strength: Peak Human+, can augment striking strength further with kinetic energy from his energy storing rings | Class 5+ with Winter Knight armor Speed: Peak Human+, arrow timer, capable of aimdodging bullets, can activate shields at the speed of thought (although how this applies to speed is debateable) Durability: Above peak human with superhuman pain tolerance, small building+ level with shields | Street+ level with WK armor (is capable of tanking blades and low-mid caliber bullets without any form of discomfort) Destructive Capacity: Small Building+ level with KE blasts (can level multiple brick walls and send large werewolves flying backwards several city blocks), city block+ level with gravity spells (can creater 45+ meter wide AoE gravity effects), can produce flames as hot as 3000 C | Likely higher as the Winter Knight (Froze a small section of Lake Michigan) Range: Melee range, several dozen meters with magic Stamina: Superhuman FactPile Tier: Low Superhuman, possibly higher as the Winter Knight Equipment .44 magnum revolver '' ''Staff '' ''Blasting Rod Shield Bracelets Kinetic Energy Storing Rings Cane Sword Duster Winter Knight Armor '' ''Rifle that can channel magical energy/fire blasts behind the bullets. Notable Attacks/Techniques (insert notable attacks and descriptions of them here) FP Victories Balrog (Lord of the Rings) - Balrog Profile Eragon (Inheritance) - Eragon Profile Garrett Hawke and Dragonborn (Dragon Age and Skyrim) (was allied with Edward Elric) Harry Potter (Harry Potter) - Harry Potter Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Kratos was stripped of the Boots of Hermes to eqaulise speed) Nicolas Flamel Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) - Shang Tsung Profile Sparrow (Fable) Twilight-verse (Twilight) (Had several allies with him, one of which could solo the whole verse) Voldemort (Harry Potter) - Voldemort Profile (Dresden was limited to Pre-Changes feats and powers) FP Defeats Ghost Rider, Alucard and Kharn the Betrayer (Marvel, Hellsing and Warhammer 40K) - Ghost Rider Profile, Alucard Profile, Kharn Profile (was allied with Hellboy and Sephiroth and still lost, could have been more even if someone other than Hellboy was on his team *coughSwarmlordcough*) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile Inconclusive Matches Black Templar (Warhammer 40K) - Black Templar Profile (match was divided into 2 scenarios, where Dresden would win in the first, while the second round could go either way) Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile (Ganondorf was in his WW incarnation) Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) - Gwen Tennyson Profile Respect Thread(s) Dresden Files Respect Thread Category:Character Profiles Category:Dresden Files Characters Category:FP Award Winners